Une vie trop courte
by pillsyourself
Summary: Que donnerait la mort d'Ace si elle se passait dans notre monde ? C'est ce que je propose avec cet OS, un peu différent et peut être plus acceptable, jugez en par vous même.


Bonjour ou bonsoir, les hamsters.  
Voici mon premier OS sur la mort d'Ace, déplacé dans notre univers.

Je ne sais pas exactement si Luffy paraît OOC ou non, jugez en par vous même ~  
Cet OS est à lire avec la chanson Mother de _96neko_, j'ai écrit ce texte en l'écoutant.

Enjoy !

**Disclaimer :** L'oeuvre de One Piece appartient à Oda. (Nous, on se contente de pleurer comme des étrons devant notre ordinateur)

* * *

**Nii-san**

« Gomen ne sunao ni narenakute...  
Daisuki da yo nante ietara ii noni na..."

C'est vrai ... Cette chanson a l'air de m'être appropriée.  
Je n'ai jamais été honnête avec toi, toujours à rejeter la faute sur toi, tout simplement parce que j'étais le plus jeune de nous deux.  
Je n'ai pas su te dire, te faire comprendre à quel point tu comptais pour moi, même si je ne le faisais pas voir – trop de fierté – je tenais à toi.  
Ces mots ne doivent pas servir à grand-chose de toute façon, puisque tu n'es plus là.  
Je ne sais quoi penser de tout ça...  
Nos vieux souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire. Toutes ces fois où l'on s'est fait reprendre parce qu'on avait décidé de prendre la maison pour un terrain de jeu. Et toutes les fois où, quand on se faisait disputer, je t'accusais. Tu prenais tout pour toi, sans broncher. Tu ne m'en as jamais voulu... Pourquoi ? J'ai toujours été le chouchou, le préféré. Toi, toujours celui à qui on faisait des reproches, à qui on demandait de montrer l'exemple parce que tu étais l'aîné.  
Et j'ai été si méchant avec toi, si méprisant, en grandissant. Je me souviens de ma période de renfermement. Celle où plus rien ne m'intéressait à part ma chambre, mon monde à moi. Et toi, tu étais toujours là pour moi, quand je sortais de mon monde et comprenais la réalité.  
Tu m'as toujours défendu devant les parents, tu as joué le rôle du grand frère protecteur tout au long de ta vie si courte...

J'aimerais revenir en arrière, à ce moment, et t'empêcher de prendre la route. Je n'aurais pas dû te harceler pour aller à cette soirée, que tu viennes avec moi. Au moins, tu serais toujours là. A cause de mon caprice, tu as perdu la vie pour une stupide histoire de trop plein d'alcool...  
J'en fais des cauchemars en tout genre, de cette soirée. Je ne t'ai pas retenu, j'étais pire que toi. Tu es parti, et le lendemain on t'a retrouvé en bas d'une corniche. Tu avais loupé le virage...

J'aurais aimé te faire comprendre, ou au moins te dire à quel point je t'aimais, à quel point j'étais reconnaissant de tout ce que tu avais fait pour moi. Toutes ces fois où tu as pris les baffes à ma place, toutes les fois où tu faisait le « cobaye » pour nos expériences douteuses. Toutes ces fois...  
Je me sens honteux... Tellement honteux que j'en pleure. C'est pathétique, tu ne crois pas ? Je pense que t'en rigolerais, maintenant. Tu dois me trouver bien imbécile, de là où t'es.  
Je sais ce que tu penses, tu vas me dire que de toute façon c'est du passé, qu'on ne peut pas revenir en arrière et que, si ça s'est passé comme ça, c'est que ça devait arriver.

Ton optimisme me fera toujours rêver. Tu n'avais peur de rien, toi. Moi j'étais toujours le petit froussard, le fils à maman qui, quand il avait peur, se cachait ou te prenait comme bouclier.  
Je me demande comment tu faisais pour m'adorer malgré ça. Mais bon, on ne va pas ressasser le passé, tu vas m'en vouloir si je continue d'être pessimiste et de regretter le passé comme je le fais...

En fait, toutes les pensées que j'ai ne signifient qu'une seule et même chose. C'est que, bien que je pense te détester, je t'aime. Je n'aurais pas été capable de te dire ça, quelques années auparavant, même si j'en pensais chaque mot...

« Arigatou anata ga ite kurete  
Watashi ga watashirashiku irareta kara...

Anata ni ima sugu tsutaetai kanshitemasu  
Gomen ne sunao ni narenakute  
Daisuki da yo nante ietara ii noni na

Arigatou…"

* * *

Voilà voilàà...  
C'est assez court, c'est aussi le seul que j'ai réussi à terminer donc j'suis assez fière du rendu.

(Si vous avez le temps vous pouvez faire un rapide saut sur les fanfictions de la vague folle, celle qui m'a motivée à écrire)

Peace et mangez des cookies les hamsters !

_**Néa.**_


End file.
